


共同利益

by Lucere_Aeresta



Category: Yes Prime Minister
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucere_Aeresta/pseuds/Lucere_Aeresta





	共同利益

汉弗莱从自己的办公室离开，轻车熟路地打开了隔在内阁办公室和首相办公室之间的门。已经过了下班时间，刚刚他从窗户望出去的时候看见伯纳德离去的身影，他估计首相也差不多要回到楼上的私人住处了。

他来到楼梯间，往上看了看，又往下看了看，表情郑重仿佛一上一下之间是天堂和地狱的区别。

然后他便看到了靠着楼梯扶手伫立的哈克。他隔着半段楼梯向他问好。

哈克慢慢走上来，拉着他往办公室的方向走。有时候他们会一起留下喝一杯，尤其是他们的关系变得不一般以后。汉弗莱顺从地进了门，走向放酒的小桌，却被哈克拦住了。

“今天我的演讲如何？”

“十分坚定，感情充沛。”汉弗莱毫不犹豫地回答。

“你是说，态度生硬而且充满怒气？”

在汉弗莱觉得有点不对劲之前他还在搜肠刮肚地寻找官腔和冠冕堂皇的词，在他察觉有点不对劲之后哈克的手已经搭上了他的肩膀。

“汉弗莱，今晚你要回去吗？”

“如果你想让我留下的话，吉姆。”汉弗莱换了个策略。10号本来就是首相的宅邸，在没有其他人的时候，楼上楼下隔着一扇门几段楼梯，其实区别没有那么大——即使在那扇绿色的门的另一端，首相也偷偷叫过他“我的内阁情人”。虽然汉弗莱还是很不满意自己被锁在外面那一次，但是哈克似乎也没有继续为难他的意思，他也只好就着台阶下了。

“我想让你留下，但是我觉得你爱的人不是我。”哈克皮笑肉不笑地说着，一边推着他往后退，一直到他背后就是桌子，无处可退，不得不半个身子倚在桌上，一只手撑着。

“这话还真是含义深刻，我居然理解不了。”

哈克笑着轻勾手指，拨开了他衬衫的第一个扣子。

“我以为你爱的人是戴斯蒙。平时他经常没事去你那里串门吧？不然你也不会为他的事情这么上心。”

汉弗莱笑着吻了吻哈克的手背：“你想让我搬过来，这事情也可以商量。但是这样吃醋，可就太贬低你自己的智商和魅力了。”

平时工作的时候他们貌合神离，合作少拆台多，表面上却还一团和气。这样一对冤家成为情人本就不易，却偏偏在私下里完全走了相反的套路：明明干柴烈火，却若即若离，有过在洗手间偷偷疯狂一把的无法无天，下班后却有一多半时间各回各家，一直没有正式同居。汉弗莱在他的黑索米尔高级住宅区的灯光璀璨中听着歌剧独酌，而哈克守着他的红盒子做出根本不归他实际定夺的政治决策。他们目前身边都没有任何其他亲密关系——哈克离了婚，而汉弗莱单身多年，其婚姻和恋爱史居然对哈克来说是一片空白。再没有比这更奇怪的关系了，在对立和紧贴之间，找不到一个位置，又处处是他们的凭依。

“你居然还会把智商和魅力这两个词用在我身上，真是感激不尽。”哈克皮笑肉不笑，直奔主题地按住了汉弗莱的下体，那小东西当然还在沉睡，但是十分知趣地在他的掌心里有了反应。

但汉弗莱本人的反应和他的小兄弟不大一样，他瞪圆了眼睛，两手下意识地把哈克往后推。

“也许会有人来。”汉弗莱小声说，然后又压低了声音，“别忘了，也许还会有监听之类的。”

“我可不知道首相的办公室都会被监听。”

“但是难免……呜……”

还没等汉弗莱抗议结束，哈克已经解开了汉弗莱的裤子，有些微凉的手掌按在了那热乎乎的，半抬起头的物事上面。

“难免？你是想说，因为我不需要知道，对吗？”

汉弗莱有些为难地笑了笑，哈克接着说：“现在如果你反悔，觉得我大概需要知道监听的事情，可能还来得及。”他的唇凑上了汉弗莱的脖子，“不然，我就认为安全，可以继续了。”

汉弗莱半身被压在桌上，腰弯的快要到达他的极限了。哈克干脆推着他的一条腿，让他半坐在桌上，一只手滑入他的衬衫里面，最后一枚系着的扣子似乎完全没有任何阻挡能力。

“啊，这可真是尴尬。”汉弗莱苦笑着扶着哈克的肩膀，手慢慢滑到他的脖子后面，十指相扣。

“尴尬？”哈克笑着凑上去，轻轻吻了吻汉弗莱的唇，又把脸往回撤了一点，“我觉得还好，比不上早些时候在演讲开始之前那会你使我陷入的境地更尴尬。”

刚刚表情变得温柔下来的汉弗莱立马便愣住了。哈克没有回答，只是自顾自地去除他下体的遮挡，一直将那高级西裤褪到脚踝。汉弗莱稍微有些抵抗，但是并没有阻止哈克拉起他的一条腿，搭在自己手臂上。

“……这算是报复吗？”许久，汉弗莱才轻轻叹气道，“用这样的报复方式来应对这次事件，我真不知道是该感到欣慰还是遗憾。”

“不需要感到什么，这样就很好。”

汉弗莱听到布料摩擦的声音，看起来哈克也严阵以待了。

 

温热而坚硬的感觉擦着腿根，汉弗莱抱紧了他的首相，迎上那双唇。现在他可以百分之百地确定，在他来之前，哈克已经喝过了酒，而且大概还不少。这大概也能够解释哈克的举动了。

哈克的衬衫还没解开，擦在汉弗莱的胸口有些痒痒的，于是他伸手去解那些扣子。哈克却按住了他的手。

“把你自己的先脱了。”这语气简直有些首相的威严，在这样的气氛中，反而显得格外撩人。汉弗莱顺从地解开了袖口的扣子，让那本身就半离开身体的衬衫滑落在桌上。

“求你换个地方，在这里的话……会不会让以后的内阁会议有些……”古典文学专业出身的汉弗莱，此时也找不到合适的词语。

“内阁会议反正都是你在主导，今天好不容易在这个屋子里我可以主导一次。”

此时汉弗莱被压在桌上，一条腿垂着，一条腿在哈克的臂弯里，那入口紧贴着桌边暴露出来，被哈克的手指轻轻挑弄，探入。即使被情欲控制住了大脑，他仍旧没有糊涂到没听出这句话里的夹枪带棒。

“哦，您怎么会这么说，首相。”汉弗莱挑了挑眉毛，嘴唇微微上扬，用上了不适用于这个场合的腔调，“我只是一个为了国家服务的办公人员，一个卑微的……”

“卑微的公器，”哈克把重音咬在最后一个词上，弯起的唇下隐约露出的尖尖的犬齿此时似乎代表了额外的含义，“我知道，‘vessel’，”他抑扬顿挫地重复了一遍这个词，顿时加之以一种额外的意味，“可以盛放各种各样的‘果实’。”

说话间他轻轻挺了挺身，突如其来的胀痛让汉弗莱咬紧了嘴唇，发出低声的呻吟。

“果实可以……但并不包括‘香肠’。”汉弗莱喘息道。

“根据欧盟的命名规则，应该是‘英国香肠’。”哈克含着汉弗莱涨红的耳垂，含糊不清地说。紧接着他又抽送了几下，汉弗莱抱紧了他的肩膀。这样在桌边保持平衡的姿势并不是那么好受，哈克大概也注意到了，因此压着他的身体，将他推倒在桌上。

每一次的挺进都带来粗重的喘息，然而哈克和之前在床上的热情洋溢完全不同，反而好像带着一种老奸巨猾的不紧不慢，故意拖延着时间一样地进行着。汉弗莱一只手拉住哈克的脖子，让他低下身来——这时候他才来得及解开哈克的衬衫扣子，因为他太过急切，甚至有一颗崩了出去，在桌脚和地板之间叮当作响。

汉弗莱的一只手抚摸着哈克的侧腹，另一只手直接深入重点，挪到他的两腿之间去按住那一对阴囊。这样的刺激往往会让哈克失去理智而释放全部的热情，不过这一次哈克只是眯着眼睛看着愈发急切的汉弗莱，就是不肯让他进一步满足。

“告诉我，汉皮，你到底还急着要什么？”

这句话不是在问现在进行的事情，这一点汉弗莱心里清楚。

“没什么，吉姆，只是希望你能……快点。用力些，我是说。”

“你除了在床上……”意识到这里并不算床上，哈克犹豫了一下，接着说道，“还有在什么别的地方可以这么直白吗？”

“如果你觉得这算直白的话。”

“和你在工作上的态度比起来，已经很难得了。”

汉弗莱这才开始慢慢意识到，自己的确是在被惩罚，而且一点都不如他想得那么有情趣。他的眼睛习惯性地瞪大了，露出那种疑惑而又惊慌的表情。然而此时此刻将他尽在掌控中的哈克故意加快了速度，让汉弗莱很快又哼出声来，表情也软了下来。

以前不是没有过，白天在办公室里落败在汉弗莱手下以后，晚上哈克会故作生气地在房间里把汉弗莱突然脱个一丝不挂，半强迫式地激情一次。嘴上说是惩罚，但每次都能让两人都尽兴，甚至不止一次。但这一次，汉弗莱从哈克眼睛里看到了不一样的东西。他看似温柔和平的表面下，藏了一些和平时不一样的东西。

“告诉我，”哈克停下来了抽送的动作，用手按住汉弗莱的阴茎根部，用力甚至有些过猛，让他疼得皱起了眉头，“你到底想要什么？”

这是一场拷问，此时想逃已经来不及了，汉弗莱咬着牙，想去拨开哈克的手，自己的手却先被按住了。

汉弗莱深吸了一口气，“我们的身上都有彼此想要的东西，我想你清楚这个道理。”

在被哈克的阴茎插入，同时还被他束缚住双手——虽然只是象征性的，但是此时挣脱是无谓的——的情境下，说出这样的话来，显得有那么一点讽刺。汉弗莱抬起头，吻了吻贴上来的哈克的脸颊。

“有一条线是不能跨过的，我想你比我清楚。”

“那条线画在我这一边，我已经尽力了。”

“不，汉弗莱，不是这样的。”

哈克抱起他的肩膀，从他的身体中抽出了阴茎。突然后穴里空荡荡的滋味不是很好受，但是汉弗莱此时心情也并不是全部在性事上了。哈克坐了下来，扶着他跨坐在自己腿上，汉弗莱抓着哈克的阴茎，再次送入那温暖的肠道内。他不知道为什么在这时候哈克给他这样的主动权，但是他是个不会放弃机会的人。

汉弗莱主动地上下移动身体，哈克的手轻轻环在他的阴茎上，动作很轻，但还是在替他套弄。他低下头去亲吻首相的唇，手按在他的头顶。汉弗莱的手滑下的时候，有些白发残留在手指间，他忽然觉得有些恍惚。

两人这样的关系共处多少年了？他一时有些不记得，但是记忆中的对话内容，除了工作，便只有性事。他还记得第一次和哈克在自己的住处做爱的场景，他还记得那之后好几天，两人各自上班下班，居然好像什么都没发生一样。

现在想来，居然不知道是该觉得好笑还是心酸。

“你在走神。”

“是的……”汉弗莱难得爽快地承认了。

“我当了首相以后才意识到，我还是大臣的时候，有不知道多少次，都是你下了圈套让我钻。”

因为哈克突然说起这个，汉弗莱的动作也不知不觉减慢了。他想用吻停止哈克的话语，但是哈克却用手指轻轻点在他的唇上。

“违心的吻和违心的话一样，如果被人看穿了，就不需要继续了。”

“今天你也格外直白，吉姆。”

哈克苦笑了一下，没有回答，手掌沿着汉弗莱的脊柱滑下，另一只手扶着他的腰侧，把他轻轻往怀里带。汉弗莱用手扶着椅子掌握平衡，一边继续上下颠弄身体。

“你看，汉弗莱，”许久，哈克才开口道，“时至今日我学会了很多，但是还是有些时候，我会装装糊涂。那条线画得也许不是那么公正，但是我想你的估计，大概和事实差了很远。”

汉弗莱低着头看向哈克，哈克也仰头看他，两人目光交汇，哈克故意把汉弗莱拉近了很多，用舌头舔弄他的乳头。汉弗莱的胸口敏感，被这样的刺激弄得呻吟出声，但是哈克那微妙的态度和冰冷的话语，却又让他无法集中注意力。

“那又怎么样呢？我们都清楚自己的位置，也平衡得十分恰到好处，不是吗，首相？”

“是吗？”哈克眯起眼睛，往椅背上靠了靠，两手枕在脑后，“很多时候你只要什么事情都不做，按照惯性，一切就会顺风顺水。而我呢，有很多时候好像都在原地打转。但是如果我停下来呢？如果你真的掌握了全部的主动权，你就会得到你想要的结果吗？就算你再怎么迫不及待，再怎么用尽办法，你觉得……”

汉弗莱看着哈克的脸，停下了动作。

“这真是个蹩脚的比喻。”

“也许是吧。”

“你知道……很多事情是不一样的。”

“我只知道，至少我需要在那里。至少如果这件事和我无关，就也和你无关了。”

“但是，首相……”

哈克咧嘴一笑：“首相来了又走，你们的权力长存。”

这是事实，但不是此时此刻的汉弗莱要提到的那一个。他的胸膛起伏，张大了嘴，却什么声音都发不出来，所有的东西都堵在喉咙里。他慢慢地笑了，眼睛里亮闪闪的，说不清楚是某种激情，还是泪光。

“你居然在这么不合适的场合，说出了所有不合适的台词。”汉弗莱终于站起身来，让哈克已经因为心不在焉而半软下来的阴茎滑出身体，转过身去，“今天我说过，这次我是真的和你站在同一立场上。我就是这个意思。”

“为什么？”

汉弗莱回过头看了一眼哈克：“之前不止一次，你完全可以让我从我的位置上卷包走人。为什么你没有？”

哈克歪着头看着他，那表情如他平时听到一个似乎对他有所启发，但以他的理解能力又不能完全掌握的新消息一般。

“我为什么要这么做？”

“为什么不呢？”

“是啊，为什么不呢……可是为什么呢？”哈克说着，站起身来，把手按在汉弗莱的腰间，语气变得轻柔了很多，“同样的问题，我也想问你。”

汉弗莱弯下身，扶着桌子，那一刻哈克以为他不舒服，或者是在哭。但是当他低头去看汉弗莱的脸的时候，却没有看到任何表情。只有那双眼睛，仍旧亮闪闪的。

 

两人之间的沉默看似漫长，其实也不过一分钟而已。哈克只是微笑着，什么都不说，那笑容却让汉弗莱愈发的难以呼吸。

终于汉弗莱抬起头，亲吻了他的首相。他的手沿着哈克的胳膊慢慢抚上去，划过他的肩膀，捧住两颊。他用尽全力，几乎在啃咬一样，把舌探入哈克的舌下，挑逗和吸吮。

他还记得他们的第一次接吻是在黑索米尔高级住宅区的河畔，他还记得那些遥远的灯火和水面破碎的光影，还有哈克的狂热亲吻与自己的惊愕万分——当然，他并不是惊愕于亲吻本身，因为哈克愿意跟他回来，本身就已经说明很多问题了。他只是被那热情所感染到了，那他身为高级公务员所不习惯的热情。

现在他仍旧不习惯，但分外努力地想把这些热情回报给面前之人，比当时的哈克还要狂热。

哈克一开始还有些冷淡，但很快似乎被汉弗莱的热情感染了一样，加倍地投入了起来。他们的舌头交缠在一起，拥抱也愈发紧密。

直到两人全部气喘吁吁，才不得不从这样的疯狂中松开口。哈克有些不知所措似的，张口刚要说什么，却被汉弗莱抢了话头。

“你觉得自己有希望连任吗？”汉弗莱没头没脑地抛出这么一句话。哈克一愣，随即露出那副有些不自信但还充满期待的表情来。

“这个……我、我不知道，汉弗莱，干嘛问这个？”

“你没有意识到吗？如果你能够连任，我在退休之前，就都要和你绑在一起了。”汉弗莱说，“你将会是我作为内阁常务秘书服侍的第一个首相——如果不算最开始与阿诺德交接工作那混乱的两三个星期的话——也是最后一个。”

哈克看着汉弗莱，若有所思。

“更别说我们之前还在行政部里面有那么久的合作关系。”

“我猜如果是这样的话，你会成为高级公务员中的笑柄的。他们会说你被政治家驯服了。”

“哎，这种我们无能为力的事情，即使被嘲笑也没办法。”汉弗莱一摊手。

“哦，汉弗莱，”哈克侧了侧身，绕到汉弗莱的背后，一只手臂轻轻环住他的腰，“无能为力？你居然说的像真的一样。”哈克一边说着，一边在汉弗莱耳边轻笑，气流吹在他的耳朵上，弄得他痒痒的。汉弗莱闭上眼，头颈向后靠了靠，侧过头去，右手伸展开来，按住哈克的脖子，引导着他与自己双唇相碰。哈克顺从地接受了这样的引导，并且更进一步地，伸手抓住了汉弗莱的阴茎。它因为之前的打击在垂头丧气，但是又有些不甘心似的，还在半抬着头。哈克的手掌温暖，逐渐地再次调动起了它的积极性。

“嗯……”汉弗莱的口中流出一丝若有似无的呻吟，哈克满足地沿着他的脸颊和脖子一路亲吻下去。

“无能为力的人是我，”哈克一边轻吻汉弗莱的乳头，一边含混地说，“你这个恐怖分子把我绑架得太久了。到了这个时候，哪怕你把枪交给我，枪口指着你自己，我恐怕也只能……”

哈克一边说一边慢慢蹲下来，半跪在地上，张口含住了汉弗莱的阴茎。

“……像这样在你面前放低身段，缴械投降。”

哈克抬起眼看着汉弗莱，那充满情欲的眼神配合这样的话语足够让他的下体一阵硬得发疼。此时此刻哈克恰到好处地探出舌头，从下至上，细细地舔舐着汉弗莱的敏感之处，缓解他的欲望。汉弗莱靠在桌上，垂着头看着哈克起起伏伏的动作，呼吸愈发沉重。很快温暖的口腔包裹了前段，然后慢慢深入，哈克很小心，用唇包起牙齿，不让它们碰疼汉弗莱。一边上下挪动，他还没忘了轻轻吸吮前端的小孔。汉弗莱身体发颤，手指揉进哈克的头发里，抚摸着他的耳朵和脸颊。哈克用手指探入汉弗莱的后穴，在入口处来回抽送扩张，欲望之火再次点燃了汉弗莱。

就在汉弗莱即将达到高潮的时候，哈克突然松了口。汉弗莱徒劳地摆动着身子，有些懊恼似的发出了一声叹息。哈克不声不响地亲吻着他的阴茎，然后嘴唇挪上去，亲吻那结实的小腹，舌尖滑过肚脐，痒感让汉弗莱缩了缩身子。

“明明你才是恐怖分子……”汉弗莱喘息着说，“这一次你把大门在我面前打开，没有看守；我却自己走过去，把它关上，锁了起来。”

已经站起来的哈克推着他转过身去，用指尖捏弄他的两颗乳头，硬挺的阴茎在臀缝里蹭来蹭去。

“……可是你好像还对这件事很不满似的。”

哈克笑了：“可是你别忘了，恐怖分子绑架人质其实是为了什么来着？”

汉弗莱也笑了，不过他的笑很快就变成另一种表情——在哈克把他的硬挺插入汉弗莱的身体的时候。

“啊……吉姆……”

他双手扶着桌子，身体微微向后弯曲。桌上那些文件夹和笔记本早已经飞得到处都是，上面盖着他的西装上衣和衬衫——这场景倒是有些莫名的催情感。哈克环着他的胸口，一只手套弄着他的阴茎，前后同时的刺激让他呻吟不止。

“我想起一件事，”哈克说，“还记得布兰达总统来访问，我们很多人挤在车厢里那一次吗？其实你和我贴在一起的时候，我就有些硬了。幸亏当时大家焦头烂额，没有注意到什么不该注意的事情。”

“你怎么知道我没有注意到？”汉弗莱喘息着笑答。

“那你还真是敏锐。”

“不然为什么后来没过多久我带你回家？”

“如果两个多月叫做没过多久的话，那我没什么可以反驳的。”

哈克一边说愈发卖力气地抽送着。汉弗莱的上半身完全伏在桌上，臀部高高翘起，配合哈克使他更深地插入自己的身体。

“真是急性子的人……嗯……”汉弗莱含混地说，“我该庆幸你没有把‘我的常务秘书长承诺这个星期之内和我上床’这种事在电视节目上公布出来以便逼我就范吗？”

“哦，汉弗莱，”哈克笑着俯下身，轻轻吻着汉弗莱耸起的肩头，“这听起来真刺激，而且给了我灵感……说不定等我卸任而且你也退休以后，我可以考虑在节目上说，‘我当时的内阁秘书在工作上和床上都积极努力，我们配合默契’。”

“那可真是感谢您的溢美之词了，首相。”汉弗莱挖苦了一句，换来的是哈克愈发强劲的进攻。他的呻吟几乎变成哽咽，还夹杂着兴奋的低吟。哈克把他圈进怀里，手掌在他的下巴和脖颈上来回抚摸。汉弗莱向后仰着头，一只手按着哈克的臀部，像是要把他推到身体的更深处。

“我忍不住想象，如果此时此刻桌边坐着各个部门的大臣……”哈克扫视了一圈空座位，说道。

汉弗莱回头看了他一眼，“你希望他们做点什么，给你当拉拉队？”

“可以，而且需要伯纳德来做纪要，当然需要写的详细一些。”哈克的语气充满情色的暗示。

“这种额外工作可不在公务员的职责范围内。”

汉弗莱虽然嘴上不饶人，但是心里却在默默叹气，将来恐怕要有好一阵子，他再走入这个会议室，都会觉得浑身不对劲了。

哈克的挺入愈发猛烈，汉弗莱双臂发抖，甚至支撑不住身体。哈克扶着他退后一步，自己坐在椅子里，把汉弗莱圈在怀里。和之前不同的是，这一次汉弗莱完全无力地攀在哈克身上，任凭哈克用两手掰开臀瓣，用肉刃反复摩擦他的体内，撑开褶皱而湿软的甬道。汉弗莱愈发无力，索性整个人搭在哈克肩上，随他如何横冲直撞。而哈克并不满意他的消极态度，扳过他的脸，亲吻他，啃咬他的下唇。

“哦，吉姆……”汉弗莱垂着眼睛看着哈克，声音软软糯糯，完全不像是平时那个盛气凌人的公务员首脑，“你真是太棒了。”

哈克喘着粗气，胡乱地亲吻着汉弗莱，用手快速地揉弄汉弗莱的下体。

“射出来吧，让我看着你射。”

这种催情的话语可能比身体的刺激更有用，更何况刚才汉弗莱几乎已经被推上顶点。顺理成章地，在哈克老练的抚慰和插入之下，汉弗莱呻吟着，任凭精液淋漓地洒在哈克的小腹上，自己的腿上也沾上了一些。

汉弗莱喘息着，头脑有些不清楚，他隐约听到哈克愈发明显的欢愉呻吟，紧接着体内的硬物一阵跳动。他收紧了入口的肌肉，更是惹得哈克的声音高了几度。

“啊……汉弗莱……”哈克射精的时候一口咬住汉弗莱的肩膀，并不算用力，不过还是让他眉头一皱，抓在哈克胳膊上的手指也收紧了。

虽然已经释放过了欲望，但还是留恋不舍地，哈克并没有马上让汉弗莱站起身或者退出自己的阴茎，而是紧紧抱着他，仿佛一松手汉弗莱就会逃跑一样。

“告诉我，汉皮，那个布兰达的特使说的话是真的吗？我是说，他们真的会这样做吗？”哈克的脸贴着汉弗莱的胸口，闷声说道。

“你需要我给你一个官方回应，还是你打算相信我了？”

“有什么区别吗？”

“区别在于，你戴不戴着首相的帽子。”

哈克笑着抬了头：“我说过，我脱光衣服之前，是会先摘掉那顶帽子的。”

“我倒是期待有一天你能戴着帽子跟我做一次……”汉弗莱微微一笑，“言归正传。如果是官方回答，答案当然是肯定的。”

“如果是后者呢？”

“我不知道。”汉弗莱摇摇头，“我让戴斯蒙大概查了一下那些贷款的去向，之后又去找到了布兰达大使馆的人喝了一杯，了解了一下他们处理同类事情的案例。结果我发现，他们有的时候的确是虚张声势，但是大部分为了自保甚至报复，还是不会顾及什么外交影响的，更不会顾及老同学情面——哪怕你之前给了他们那么大一笔厚礼。”

听出来了汉弗莱的嘲讽语气，哈克报复性地在他的胸前咬了一小口，汉弗莱皱了皱眉，扯了哈克脑后的头发作为抗议。

“我想来想去，还是不要冒险为好。”汉弗莱总结道。

“这只是对于我的选票来说是冒险，对于国家，可能正好相反。你知道这一点，汉弗莱。”

汉弗莱盯着哈克的眼睛，嘴角慢慢地勾起来，轻轻闭上眼睛，头向旁边偏了偏，微微扬起来。

“你也知道这一点，但你还是接受了我的条件。”

“就算要强词夺理也不必把话说得这么蹩脚，你明知道我们的立场差别。汉弗莱，这可不像你。”哈克笑道。

汉弗莱沉默半晌才缓缓开口：“政府里面的很多事情几百年来都没什么实质性的改变——尽管看起来变了——而且也应该如此。这样的事情即使做了，只不过是这死一般沉寂的湖面的一点小小涟漪而已。当然，如果有人去做了，他的名字会留在史册里，尽管正面或者负面，没人能够保证，对他来说到底值得不值得，也只有他自己知道。但归根结底，对国家来说，其实本来没有任何差别。”他一口气说到这里，深吸了一口气，“但是对我来说……”他停了停，偏过头去，声音小得像蚊子，“……是另一回事。”

哈克抚摸着汉弗莱的脸，轻轻推着他的头，让他看向自己。

“Love hath made thee a tame snake.”哈克说，“看起来，至少在这件事上，我们的利益的确是一致的。”

这位说话向来和文学不搭边的政治家，也突然开始卖弄起辞藻佳句来，倒是让汉弗莱有些吃惊。不过旋即他又笑了起来，点了点头。

“是，首相。”

 

 

 


End file.
